School Trip
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: The Girls and the guys are going on a school trip to a camp in Atlanta. They are having a great time there, But they heard there was a kidnapper/killer on the loose, will they all survive and get help. I'm going to continue it.Last Chapter up. :
1. Packing Shopping

School Trip

School Trip

Chapter 1: Packing/ Shopping 

The Bratz are going on a class trip and so are the boys out of the country. They are so pumped for the trip. They are to a camp located in Atlanta, GA .

"I'm so excited about his trip" said Sasha

" Yeah I know I am too" said Yasmin high fiving Sasha. They are in the middle of homeroom they are just sitting around.

"Tomorrow you have to be here at 5 am because the bus leaves at 6. Since we live near the loading doc." said Ms. Edwards.

"Ok. Are you a chaperone" asked Dylan putting his arm around Sasha.

"Yes I am" said Ms. Edwards.

"Oh" said Dylan.

"Yasmin do you want to sleepover my house and we can pack our new clothes from the mall" said Sasha.

"Hellz Yeah" said Yasmin.

Later after school they had went to the mall.

" Ok we are going to shop til we drop" said Sasha

"Yeah we are" said Yasmin.

"yeah there are so many sales"said Jade

" Yeah, and the guys are going to hold our bags" said Cloe. The guys weren't paying them no mind what so ever. They had finished shopping about 2 hours later and they had a lot of bags.

" What the hell" said Dylan.

" We told you, you were going to carry our bags" said Sasha.

"That's right" said Yasmin. They had Urban Behavior bags, Victoria Secret, Bath and Body works, Debbs, Rave Girl, Barns and Nobles, and FYE.

At Sasha's house, Yasmin slept over since they were going to be roommates on this trip. The rest of the night they just talked about there relationship and talked to their boyfriends.


	2. The News

**School Trip**

**Chapter 2: The NEWs.**

**All the bratz made it to the bus. Sasha sat with Dylan, Yasmin sat with Eitan, Cloe sat with Cameron, and Jade sat with Koby. They were now crossed the border between Florida and Georgia. **

" **We are not over the border" said Sasha holding Dylan's hand.**

" **That's cool" said Dylan putting his arm around her. **

" **Dylan no touching friendly or not" said Cameron leaning forward the chair.**

"**Who cares" said Dylan as he kissed Sasha on the lips.**

" **Mr. Dylan, No kissing on the bus" said Ms. Edwards.**

" **Ok Mam" said Sasha looking at her.**

" **Wow Dylan" said Cameron putting his arm around Cloe.**

" **Whatever, man" said Dylan. The rest of the way to the camp they sat there and talked. When the finally got to the camp it was dark so all they had to do was get settled and then meet in the dining hall. Sasha and Yasmin found there cabin and then got settled. At the Dining Hall.**

" **Wow this place is huge" said Sasha.**

" **Yeah it is. Look they saved us a seat" said Yasmin walking toward them. Sasha and Yasmin sat down next to each other. **

" **This is going to be weird. We need to go to sleep." Said Cloe.**

"**No. Come to my Cabin and we can have a makeout party" said Yasmin.**

"**Sure" said Eitan**

" **I don't know" said Sasha**

" **IT will be fine" said Dylan.**

" **Fine lets go" said Sasha. They went to Sasha and Yasmins Cabin. Lights were off except for a small lantern. Only Dylan and Eitan came over though because Jade and Koby were tired and Cloe and Cameron didn't want to do it. Dylan and Sasha sat on the bed while Eitan and Yasmin sat on the floor. After 30 minutes they stopped and they turned on the TV. **

" _**There is a Killer/ Kidnapper on the loose. If you see this guy call this police. He is a wanted man and is armed with a knife. And was last seen in Atlanta near a campground…" said The news guy. **_

"**Oh My god. Atlanta has only one camp ground and this is it" said Sasha.**

" **Calm Down" said Dylan. Then there was a knock on the door. Sasha and Yasmin looked at each other and then screamed but Dylan and Eitan Covered there mouths. They Answered the Door and it was the gang screaming.**

" **A guy took Dana and Bryce and he killed them" said Cloe.**


	3. The Call

**School Trip**

**Chapter 3: The Call. **

**Everyone looked at each other and then tried not to scream. **

**"How did they die"asked Sasha scared. **

**"Some guy took them by their legs and brought them into this cabin. Then i saw a bag and blood coming from it"said Cloe. **

**"Nobody can leave this place now"said Sasha. Dylan held her close. **

**"What are we going to do. He will probably come door to door"said Cloe. **

**"I don't know"said Yasmin. **

**"We should figure out hiding spots"said Koby. **

**"I think we should try to figure out to get out of this camp"said Dylan. **

**"We still need to find hiding spots"said Jade.**

**"Under the beds and in suitcases just empty them out"said Sasha. **

**"Ok. Turn off the lights"said Jade. Cameron got up and turned off the lights. They sat there in darkness and then they looked at their phones. They had no signal to call 911. **

**"I have signal"whispered Jade. **

**"Call 911"whispered Eitan. Jade dialed 911 **

**"Hello... Yeah, you know that killer/kidnapper he is here we found him... WE are" the phone went dead. **

**"What happend"asked Koby. **

**"My phone died"said Jade. Everyone started to get nervous. **

**"I have to go pee"said Cameron. Everyone looked at him. **

**"Lets go"said Cloe. **

**"Cloe, You know those Characters in the movies where there is a killer outside and there are two people dumb enough to go outside. Then you have people in the audience telling them not to go out there"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Cloe. **

**"You and Cameron are those people"said Sasha not trying to be mean. **

**"But i have to really pee"said Cameron. Everyone looked at each other. **

**"Ok, If you guys aren't back in 10 minutes the most, we are going to assume you are dead"said Eitan. Yasmin elbowed him. **

**"we won't assume, we will look for you"said Yasmin. **

**"Yeah i guess"said everyone else. **

**"Ok, wish me luck"said Cloe.**

**"You don't need luck if your with me"said Cameron putting his arm around her. Cloe rolled her eyes and walked out the door. The rest of the gang sat there and checked their phones for time. 10 minutes have gone by and still no Cameron and Cloe. **

**"We need to go look for them"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't we go look"said Dylan.**

**"All of us"asked Jade. **

**"No just the guys"said Eitan. **

**"No, I want to go"said Sasha and yasmin. **

**"You guys can go. Me and Koby will stay"said Jade. **

**"No, you should come"said Yasmin. **

**"Why don't you two stay too"said Dylan. **

**"Nah, Im going"said Sasha walking out the door with a flashlight. Dylan and Eitan followed her. **

**(With Sasha, Dylan and Eitan)**

**They walked towards the bathrooms, then they saw somebody standing there. Sasha flashed the light on the person. It was Daniel, the class nerd. Sasha grabed a stick and poked him and he fell with a knife on in his back. Sasha covered her mouth so she won't scream. She turned to the guys. Who weren't there. **

**"Guys this isn't' funny"said Sasha. Sasha walked back to the cabin. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, it was the killer. Sasha ran as fast as she could away from him. She bumped into Dylan.**

**"Hey"said Dylan. **

**"He's behind me"said Sasha trying to tell them. **

**"Nobody is behind. you"said Dylan. **

**"He was just chasing me"said Sasha. The killer walked from behind a cabin. Dylan and Eitan ran but Sasha was confused. The killer hit her with a brick in the head and she fell to the floor.**


	4. Who is next

**School Trip**

**Chapter 4:Who is Next**

**Dylan and Eitan ran in the room and shut the door. **

**"Where is Sasha"asked Yasmin. **

**"He got her"said Eitan sitting down. **

**"Damn, Another one down"said Jade. **

**"She should have stayed"said Koby.**

**"Well she didn't, She had a lot of balls to go"said Dylan taking it hard. **

**"She might not be dead who knows"said Yasmin. Yasmin got a text message from Sasha **

_**Hello, I have 3 of your friends, Now there are 5 more to go. Who is next??**_

_**WORST NIGHTMARE. **_

**Yasmin showed them the text. Dylan put his shoes back on and grabed the flash light. **

**"Where are you going"asked Eitan. **

**"Going to get Sasha"said Dylan. **

**"She has another Cellphone, Its the emergency phone. She told me about it"said Yasmin. **

**"Do you know the number"asked Dylan. **

**"She didn't give it out"said Yasmin. **

**"She might call, if she is alive"said Jade. **

**"Im Still going"said Dylan leaving the cabin. Dylan went under the light and waited for the killer to come. The killer did the same exact thing that he did to Sasha to him. **

**(With Sasha)**

**Sasha woke up in a huge cage full of dead bodies. She held in her screams. She wanted to scream so bad but couldn't let it out. She heard footsteps so she went back into her old position. The guy tossed Dylan in the cage right on top of Sasha. Then went downstairs again. Sasha got up and felt her head because it hurt so bad. She was still bleeding. Sasha ripped her shirt sleeve and put pressure on her head. She ripped her other sleeve and put it against Dylans head. She pressed hard, it stopped few minutes later. Dylan started to open his eyes then sasha kissed him gently and pulled away. **

**"Hey, Baby"said Sasha Whispering**

**"We thought you were dead"said Dylan whispering**

**"Do i look dead"said Sasha. **

**"Nah, You look hot,even if you are covered in blood"said Dylan getting up. **

**"you are so sweet"said Sasha. **

**"What is he goin to do with us"asked Dylan. **

**"I don't know, Im going to text the others"said Sasha pulling the phone out of her Bra. **

_**We are Ok, We are in a cage that is full of dead people. EWWWWWW. **_

_**xoxoxo Sasha & Dylan**_

**Sasha got a text within a few minutes. **

_**GOOD!! :-). Where are you?? **_

_**xoxoxo yasmin and others. **_

_**IDK. IM CONFUSED BUT GET HELP. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DIAL 911 WITHOUT PROBLEM. **_

_**xoxo Sasha. **_

_**k. We will get help now. **_

_**xoxox Yasmin. **_

_**Not now, he is looking for you guys now. **_

_**xoxoxo Sasha. **_

_**O. That would be a dumb decision. huh?**_

_**xoxo Yasmin. **_

_**Yeah. DUH. HURRY!!. **_

_**xoxoxo Sasha. **_

**Sasha shut her phone off and grabed the flashlight that she had on in her bra too. **

**"You store a lot in there"said Dylan. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha flashed the light around the room looking for Cloe and Cameron. Cameron was knocked out but cloe wasn't in the room. Sasha looked for something close to her and threw a rock at him. **

**"What the "said Cameron. Sasha flashed the flashlight in his eye. **

**"Hey sleepy head"said Sasha. **

**"Why are you guys here"asked Cameron. **

**"I don't know, go ask the person that put us here"said Dylan. **

**"Dylan is that you"asked Cameron. **

**"Yeah"said Dylan. **

**"Where is Cloe"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, Last thing i remember is Cloe running and me running with her and then we fell. I hit my head on a brick that was on the ground, i don't know what happend to Cloe"said Cameron. **

**"I will text her"said Sasha. **

_**WHERE R U??**_

_**xoxoxo Sasha. **_

**Sasha got a text back 10 minutes later. **

_**I don't know, Im in a room, Its dark, I lost my flashlights**_

_**xoxoxo Cloe. **_

_**Use your cellphone to look**_

_**xoxoxo Sasha. **_

_**Still don't know where i am. I have something on my neck. It might be like saw,With that thingy that will smash my head in. **_

_**:-( Cloe. **_

_**Hold on, I will try to get to you. but i need help getting out. **_

_**xoxoxo Sasha. **_

**Sasha got up and grabed a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock.**

**"Why didn't you do that like 15 minutes ago"asked Dylan. **

**"Well that before i new something. Take this and pick the lock im goin to find Cloe"said Sasha handing him the bobbi pin. She climbed on the cage and into the vent she looked down at every entry and saw different classmates in each room figuring out gadgets and stuff. She came to Cloe's room. Dana was in there too.Sasha took the vent part out and dropped from the ceiling. Sasha turned on the video tape and saw little Jigsaw. **

_**"Hello Dana and Cloe, You are in my newest gadget. You have a 5 minutes to get the key from the jar right next to you . Hurry or the key will dissolve and the traps will go off. Hurry you only have 5 minutes" **_

**"How are we going to do this"asked Cloe. **

**"I can get it out, but i need something to try and grab it"said Sasha. **

**"Or you can dump it out somewhere"said Dana. **

**"True"said Sasha. Sasha took the container and dumped it on the Skeleton and left the key there. Sasha took the key, even though it hurts, let Cloe and Dana out.**

**"We are saved. Where is Bryce"asked Dana. **

**"I don't know lets go look"said Sasha. Sasha stepped on the stool and got into the vent then she pulled everyone up from there. They went their seperate ways.**


	5. who wants to be next

**School Trip**

**Chapter 5:Who wants to be next**

**Back at the cabin Jade,Yasmin, Eitan, and Koby were sitting there nervous out of their minds. **

**"We just can't sit here and wait for him to come get us lets make our move"said Yasmin. **

**"Well, I don't really want to die today"said Koby.**

**"Koby, our friends are out there probably dead and we are just sitting here like a bunch of little bitches"said Jade. **

**"She is right"said Yasmin. **

**"I don't care what you guys say, I'm leaving"said Jade. Jade grabbed her flashlight and her shoes. She put her shoes on and walked out the door. **

**"Bye you guys"said Yasmin. Yasmin was right behind Jade. Yasmin caught up to Jade. **

**"Thanks for coming with me, I was sure you guys weren't going to leave me alone"said Jade. **

**"No problem, chances are they are going to get found anyways"said Yasmin. The walked towards the little cabin where everyone was being held. The killer was following them the whole way. When they finally looked behind them, the were hit with a glass bottle. The killer dragged them both into the house and they were thrown in cages imediatly. **

**(With Sasha in the Vent) **

**Sasha crawled throught the vents looking for someone else that needs help. She looked down and saw a gagdet snap on both the tweevils and the blood got on Sasha a little bit. She crawled foward and saw Dylan, Cameron, Some nerd and Yasmin. She covered the camera with blood and then jumped down and hit the glass box. **

**"Are you ok"said Dylan. **

**"Yeah, Im fine"said Sasha**

**"Can you help us"asked Cameron**

**"Hold on, I have to figure out what it is"said Sasha. They were standing up straight and there were keys that went to these pits to open them. There were only 4. Sasha looked tape went on**

_**"Now that Sasha is here, You see for cages that look like cylinders for one person. There are keys are on the ground, 4 of them go to the following locks. Your job is to find those keys im 3 minutes before all of you are lit on fire, if you live then go throught the door on your right which will unlock after one of you dies. Hurry quick the time starts after the message is finished which is now" said the tape**_

**"Look throught all the keys and try to put them in a door. Yasmin, you and Cameron can share one and me and Sasha will share one and you nerd person can have your own"said Dylan. **

**"But there are 4"said the nerd. **

**"So look"said Dylan. The looked through all of the keys. Sasha grabbed one and tired it out. It didn't work. **

**"Come on you guys"said Sasha. Yasmin grabbed two and put one in first. That one wasn't it but the other one was. **

**"I found one. Come on Cameron"said Yasmin. Yasmin and Cameron went into it and closed the gate. **

**"Where is Eitan"asked Cameron. **

**"Back at the Cabin"said Yasmin.**

**"He should have came its so much fun"said Cameron. Yasmin rollered her eyes. **

**"I found one, Sasha get in"said Dylan. They both got in and Sasha looked at the nerd. **

**"Come in"said Sasha. Sasha pulled him in and now there were three people in one. **

**"Thanks"said the nerd. **

**"No Problem, whats your name"asked Sasha. **

**"Its Henry"said Henry. **

**"Im Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"Nice to meet you"said Henry. **

**"Ok, can one of you get your hand off my ass"said Sasha. **

**"Sorry"said Henry. He put his hand on his lap. **

**"Thats ok, we are kinda packed in her so I will let it slide"said Sasha. **

**"Keep your hands off of my women"said Dylan. The fire went off, Sasha held on to Dylan. As soon as the fire finished the door opened. The gang got out, and went towards the door. **

**"Thanks again"said Henry. **

**"No problem"said Sasha. Sasha walked in front of grabbed the ax that was on the floor and left the room. Dylan did the hand signal for 'I got my eyes on you'. The moved on to the next room, and there was a bath tube full of water and electrical stuff near it. The door closed and the message started again. **

**"**_**Now that you guys moved on, the next machine is, You have to put one person in the bath tube and connect all the wires to the which will open the door to the last challenge and you will be set free. there are jars full of glass, the bomb will go off. Don't close the other door until you are ready to go. You have 20 minutes to get it done. starting NOW"said the tape**_

**"Ok, who want to go in"asked Sasha. **

**"Lets put it to a vote, who wants Sasha in there"said Dylan. The henry raised his hand. **

**"Ok, one. Who wants the nerd in there"said Sasha. Everyones hand was up except for Henrys. Dylan and Cameron grabbed him and put him into the tub. Sasha connected the first cable to him. He had a little sting. Yasmin Connected the next one onto his nose. Dylan started to connect it to his(you know). Sasha looked at him.**

**"What"said Dylan. **

**"Put it on his Hands"said Sasha. Dylan put it on his hand. Cameron put the other one onto his hand. The last one was put on his leg. Henry went nutts and the door finally opened. The rest of the gang went into the door and didn't close it. The bomb went off and nobody was hurt. They looked at the machine. **

**"This one looks dangerous"said Yasmin. **

**"I think we need to give up blood"said Cameron. **

**"Ok, Lets go back into the other room and cut the dudes let off that wasn't attacthed to the cablet. The also cut his foot off and went back into the other room with the body parts. Cameron got the signal to close the door. He closed it and the last tape went on. **

**"**_**You guys made it to the final challenge and then your freedom will come. You have to put your hands into the machine and give 1 1/4 of a cup of blood and then the door will open and you guys will be set free. If you guys don't do it, you will die in the room from lack of oxygen. Starting now. "said the tape**_

**"Put the leg in there"said Sasha. Dylan put the leg in and it started to put the leg into to. But it was a slow process. By the time the leg was finished they had a cup of Blood. Sasha slowly slid the foot into the machine which filled it to the right amount which opened the door. The ran out and saw the killer sitting here in a chair clapping his hands. **

**"Why are you clapping"asked Yasmin. **

**"Because you guys survived"said The killer. **

**"Who are you"asked Sasha. **

**"Don't you guys remember me"asked the guy. **

**"Obviously not"said Dylan. **

**"Well, If i tell you who I am, I will have to kill you after"said the killer. **

**"Well, since you promised us to go. Lets us go now"said Cameron. **

**"Not so fast"said the killer. "You guys have to get the rest of your friends out of the cabin".**

**"And if we don't"said Sasha. **

**"I will take a body part that is needed for you to survive and I'll finish my creation"said the killer. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know this isn't a good place to leave you guys but I want you guys to guess what they are going to do. Will they all survive, Dum Dum Duuuuum. Review!

Gossipgirl1221


	6. The choice

**School Trip**

**Chapter 6:The Choice.**

**Sasha had this curious look on her face. Things didn't look to go at that point. **

**"Can we have a group talk"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, hurry though"said the Killer. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. They got into a huddle just like football. **

**"Well"whispered Dylan. **

**"Well, We can sell them out"said Cameron. Sasha, Dylan and Yasmin looked at him. "What". **

**"How about we trick him into thinking we are going to sell Koby and Eitan out"whispered Yasmin. **

**"Thats a good idea"said Sasha. **

**"Or we can do what Cameron said and sell them out for real"whispered Dylan. Sasha shot him a glare. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. They got out of the huddle and looked at the killer. **

**"We are going to help you get them"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'm glad you see it my way"said the killer. **

**"What do you want us to do"asked Yasmin. **

**"I want you to lower them into the spot light. I don't care what you do but have them there. Here is a walkie talkie, Let me know when you have them there"said the killer handing them a walkie talkie. **

**"So you won't be watching us"asked Cameron.**

**"No, I have other stuff to do"said the killer. **

**"Ok"said Yasmin. **

**"If you don't have them there by the time its 3:00 am then I will kill Sasha"said the killer. The killer grabbed Sasha and had a gun pointed to her head. **

**"Why me"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, You seem to be the leader"said the Killer.**

**"Whatever, Can I say bye to my boyfriend in peace"said Sasha. The killer nodded. Sasha hugged him. She whispered "I need you to really get themTake my cellphone out my pocket and call 911 or something. And then as soon as they get here use the walkie talkie". Sasha let go of the hug. She kissed him. The killer grabbed her back and tied her to the chair. **

**"Do it now"said the killer. the group left the room and outside. The group walked to the cabin and opened the door. Eitan, Koby, Cloe and Dana screamed. **

**"What the hell its just us"said Dylan. **

**"How did you guys get here"asked Cloe. **

**"He sent us to come get Koby and Eitan"said Yasmin. **

**"No"said Dana. **

**"thats not fair"said cloe. Dylan dialed 911. **

**"Hello you reached 991, How may I help you"said the women on the phone. **

**"Yeah, We are calling about the killer, he is hear the the camp ground, send cops fast, he is about to kill my girlfriend"said Dylan. **

**"Ok, They are on their way now"said the women. **

**"Tell them don't put the sirens on. He'll know we lied to him and he'll kill my girlfriend"said Dylan. **

**"Ok"said the women. Dylan hung up the phone and went outside and looked for the cops. Meanwhile Sasha is in the room with the killer. **

**"Your boyfriend and his friends better get me those guys"said the killer. **

**"Why do you want to kill teenagers"asked Sasha crossing her legs. **

**"Because I don't like teens. They always take their lives for granted and All I'm doing is telling them to aprecieate life more, if they survive"said the Killer. **

**"Well, Most teens do that, but killing is not the solution"said Sasha. **

**"I know but thats the only way to get through to them. I have a teenager of my own"said the killer. **

**"And you want to killer other ones because of the way your child acts. Thats unfair"said Sasha. **

**"Well, now that you put it that way. That is unfair"said the killer. **

**"Why don't you tell me go and don't kill anymore teens"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not going to let you go, I wont' killer your friends. I have dirt on every single person at this camp"said The killer.**

**"Ok, what do you have on me"asked Sasha. **

**"You and your friends a little spoiled brats that need to be taught a lesson. Every teen in Stillesville needs a lesson to be taught to them"said the killer. **

**"Well, I will try to not be spoiled"said Sasha. **

**"I can't take your word, But I have to go check on people stay put"said the killer. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. He left the room. Sasha looked around for the walkie talkie. It was on the table. She stood up and walked with the chair on her managed to get the rope of her hands. She grabbed it and pushed the talk button. "Dylan are they here yet". Her voice was breaking**

**"No, they are on their way"said Dylan. **

**"Ok"said Sasha ready to cry. **

**"Whats wrong"asked Dylan. **

**"I'm scared that I'm going to die"said Sasha about to cry. **

**"You aren't, I promise"said Dylan. **

**"Dylan, A promise you can't keep will haunt you in your sleep, So you better mean it"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I do. Love you"said Dylan. **

**"Love you too"said Sasha. Sasha put the walkie talkie back. She saw the gun,picked it up and went back in her old position but with tears streaming down her face and the chair against the wall so the gun cant be seen. He walked back into the room. **

**"Do you know a Jade"asked a Killer. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Well, she is going to join you here"said the killer. Jade was thrown into the room on the floor next to Sasha with her mouth taped. **

**"Sir, Thank you for letting all my friends survive"said Sasha. **

**"Well, you and Jade won't survive if you boyfriend doesn't get the two guys out of that cabin"said the killer. **

**"I'm sure he'll get there"said Sasha. **

**"Did they call"asked the killer.**

**"No"said Sasha. **

**  
"Why are you crying"asked the killer. **

**"I don't want to fucking die"yelled Sasha. **

**"Well, if you get the tone with me again then you will"said the Killer.**

**"Fuck you"said Sasha. The killer looked for the gun. "You looking for this".Sasha pulled the gun from behind her back and pointed it to the Killer. **

**"How did you get that"asked the Killer. **

**"Smarts"said Sasha.**

**"Give me the gun"said the Killer. **

**"I might have been born at night but not last night"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha give him the gun"said Jade managing to get the tape off her mouth.**

**"Why"said Sasha. **

**"So we don't die"said Jade. **

**"I don't have time for this"said the killer. The killer took a step towards Sasha. She loaded the gun ready to shoot. **

**"Sasha don't"said Jade. "Give him the gun"**

**"Kool Kat, i can't"said Sasha. **

**"What time is it"asked the killer. **

**"I don't know you took my phone"said Sasha. The killer rolled his eyes. **

**"The clock says 2:55 am"said Jade. **

**"You boyfriend has 5 minutes left"said the killer. **

**"Nobody is going to die"said Sasha. **

**"I won't die, you and jade will"said The killer. **

**"You are really hard to reason with"said Sasha. **

**"Unless you'll have sex with me"said the killer.**

**"Please, I don't even have sex with my boyfriend"said Sasha.**

**"Whatever Your boyfriend has 2 minutes"said the killer. **

**"Sasha give him the gun"said Jade. **

**"Jade, Do you want to die"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Jade. **

**"Well I'm not going to give you the gun"said Sasha. The killer turned the lights off. Sasha and the killer fought for the gun. He turned the lights on and he had the gun.**

**"Hey Mr Killer guy, I have them in site, Bring my girlfriend outside"said Dylan from the walkie talkie. **

**"Ok"said The Killer. The killer grabbed Sasha by the hair and Jade by the hair and brought them outside. When they were in site of Dylan and the guys. Cops turned their sirens on and pointed guns to him. When he saw the cops with the guns, he shot at them and then shot 1 bullet at Sasha's leg. Sasha started bleeding. The cops shot at the Killer, he was shot to death. The girls were let go, Jade helped Sasha to the ambulance. Dylan was running towards the ambulance. **

**"Sir we can't let you in"said one of the men. **

**"Thats my girlfriend"said Dylan. **

**"Sir,Come on in because she has to go to the hospital"said another guy. While Dylan and Sasha were on their way to the hospital, The rest of the gang went back to the cabin where they were held. The saw dead bodies among them, Bryce was in one of the rooms sleeping. **

**"Police officer can you take us to the hospital that Sasha is going to"asked Yasmin. **

**"Yeah"said the police officer. The all loaded into the police van and went to the hospital. Dylan was in the waiting room pacing. **

**"Dylan, are you ok"asked Eitan.**

**"She is going to live"said Dylan. **

**"Thats good, did they call her parents"asked Yasmin. **

**  
"No not yet"said Dylan.**

**"What are they doing right now"asked Cloe. **

**"They have to do surgery to get the bullet out"said Dylan. They sat there for hours. Sasha's mom and Step dad came in. **

**"Where is Sasha"asked Sasha's mom**

**"In surgery still"said Dylan. **

**"I can't believe that happend"said Sasha's step dad. **

**" I need to see her"said Sasha's mom. The doctor came out of the room. **

**"Who is the family of Sasha Young"asked the doctor. **

**"We are"said Sasha's mom. **

**"She is going to be ok, she won't be paralized but she will have to take physical therapy to make her leg better. She was very strong"said the Doctor.**

**"Can we see her"asked Sasha's mom. **

**"Yes you can"said the Doctor. Sasha's Mom and Step-dad came into the room.**

**"Hey mom"said Sasha weakly.**

**"Hey,honey"said Her mom.**

**"Hey John"said Sasha. **

**"Hey Sasha"said John. **

**"Are you ok"asked her mom. **

**"Yeah, they said I have to stay here for a day or two"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, we will have everything ready by the time you get home"said John. **

**"Ok, I would like to see my friends"said Sasha. Her parents left the room and into the waiting room. **

**"She wants to see you guys"said her mom. They whole group walked in.**

**"Hey people"said Sasha. **

**"How you feeling"asked Dylan sitting in the chair next to her bed. **

**"I feel fine, I have to stay in her for a day or so"said Sasha. **

**"We are just glad your ok"said Yasmin. **

**"Just because I'm going to be crippled for a little while you guys shouldn't treat me different"said Sasha. **

**"Why do you suspect that"asked Cameron. **

**"Im not stupid"said Sasha. They group nodded and for the rest of the visiting hours they talked about what went on while they were in as they put it 'Hell'**


End file.
